Instinct
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 8 - 4/13 - A king from another planet's inadvertently summoned to Earth and begins a search for his new mate with powers that could rival those of Clark Kent! MAJOR SLASH! Rated M for one chapter which contains "steamy" adult situations!
1. The Cast

**Author's Note:** Seeing as this is an alternate universe, I thought I should bend the rules a little. Instead of having Maxima pursuing Clark, it's now her male counterpart, Maximus, and still hails from Alermac. His powers will include superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and invulnerability, telepathy (in the sense that he has to touch someone before he's able to read their minds and powerful psychic blasts), telekinesis (in forms of force-fields and to augment his physical strength) and empathy (in which he can sense a person's emtional state when in their vicinity). Also, as a side note, all denizens of Almerac (whether man or woman) are all bisexual.

Hope you enjoy my version of Instinct and, oh before I forget, Oliver Queen will feature in this one and the scenes at the end (in which Lois catches Clark with Maxima) will feature Ollie instead. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the SLASH!!!

* * *

**The Cast**

Tom Welling - Clark Kent

Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan

Erica Durance - Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen

Cassidy Freeman - Tess Mercer

Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

**Supporting Cast**

Randy Orton - Maximus

Anna Williams - Eva Greer

Bill Mondy - Dr. Edward Greul

* * *


	2. The Arrival of Maximus!

**Luthor Mansion, Smallville, Kansas**

In the study of Lex Luthor, a large, oval-shaped blue jewel's suspended in the air with the use of Luthorcorp technology and machinery. Tess' waiting patiently for the scientist to start the process, walking past it and eyeing its exquisiteness.

"You know, Lex Luthor may have been wowed by your high-tech smoke and mirrors, Dr. Gruel, but I've come to expect more hard-core evidence from boys and their toys," she coerces, walking around the scientist with her heels clicking the polished floor beneath.

"So far, my "toys" have provided a breakthrough in identifying the crystal's origin," he replies, unaffected by Tess' intimidation, not looking away from his laptop either. His fingers tapping the keyboard furiously as he continues to work.

"Prove to me I wasn't wrong spending weeks to lure one of Lex's top scientists out of hiding."

Stopping what he was doing on the laptop, Dr. Gruel makes his way over to the suspending crystal, "After an exhaustive battery of tests, we discovered that the crystal's composition doesn't match any element on this planet. It appears to be some kind of computer hard-drive. We have reason to be it may be "alien"." He explains, looking now at Tess as he pushes his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

Tess smirks at his recommendation, "You can't be serious." Yet when she looks upon the scientist, she can see in his eyes behind his thin-rimmed glasses, that he is serious about his accusation.

"I know that's hard to accept, Miss Mercer, but that's what the facts support," Dr. Gruel replies in his determined enough tone yet the CEO of Luthorcorp's not having any of it.

"No the facts are," she retorts, her finger pointing in his direction, "Lex disappeared in an artic wasteland here on Earth. He's not lost in space. This crystal," her finger pointing at the blue gem now, "is the only clue we have, so stick to science, not science-fiction and FIND me Lex Luthor."

Dr. Greul doesn't answer back. His jaw and cheeks tense and he swallows the lump in his throat before walking back to his laptop, "Preliminary tests suggest that the crystal responds at a molecular level to sonic vibrations. If you allow me to proceed, this frequency generator that holds the crystal may be the key to telling you what you want to know."

Standing beside him at his laptop Tess moves her head slowly to stare at the man with her sharp green eyes and smirks devilishly, "For your sake, I hope it is."

With one tap of a button, Dr. Gruel initiates the procedure, Tess wraps her arms around her chest, waiting for the test to begin. In a matter of mere moments the two can see that it's already begun; from unknown means the blue crystal's supported in the air while a ring of metal spins around it, going faster and faster with every second. Soon, both crystal and ring are spinning so fast, they look like a blur and before long, a beam of concentrated blue light fires straight up, bursting through the ceilings above and into the clear, night sky. Tess and Dr. Gruel both lift their arms up in front of their face in some sort of attempt to protect themselves from the falling debris above before the procedure suddenly ends, the machine powering down once again. The crystal once again suspending motionlessly in the air.

"What just happened?" Tess asks, her voice sounding more like a whisper as Dr. Gruel can only stare back at her, his mouth slightly agape and astonished at what just happened.

They both then stare at the motionless crystal, both possibly wondering what the hell had just happened…

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in Metropolis

Meanwhile, walking down one of the thousands of streets in Metropolis, Dean Lowe's talking to one of his co-workers on his Blue-tooth phone, eyeing the couple holding hands and giggling to one another on the other side of the street, "Look, Matt, I know the stock is crap but it's pump-and-dump time, my man. So hype it, sell it, and make me a profit or you're dead to me," he warned before his phone let out a buzzing sound and then, it's soon enough dead.

"Hello?" Dean asks into his phone, which answers back with a crackling sound, before all the lights in the streets start to flicker and a bright, white light illuminates the alley across the street from where Dean's standing, mouth slightly agape wondering what the hell's going on.

Sauntering into the now darkened alley Dean turns to his left at the corner to find that it opens out into a small area, plenty of garbage bins and a sleek Harley-Davidson occupying it. However, what stops Dean in his tracks and catches his attention is the very tall man with a coffee-coloured buzz-cut with matching coloured eyes, clad in what appear to be black spandex shorts, which are decorated with green symbols, and matching boots, also decorated in the same colours as his shorts. What also appear to be black tribal tattoos decorate the man's upper body from the wrists all the way up to his thick, muscular arms and disappear behind his shoulders, Dean wondering whether they continue down his back or just stop there. From his tattoos Dean glances to the man's upper body and has to swallow the lump in his throat when he watches the lights from above glisten over the guy's toned abs, shuffling a little when his blood suddenly rushes southwards.

The scantily-clad man places his hands on his hips and smirks, the corner of his mouth opening a little to show perfect white teeth behind them, "I came when I saw your Kryptonian beacon," he replies in a deeply-toned voice, sounding like he could shake the very Earth if he spoke any louder.

Dean finds himself strangely drawn to this man and slowly ambles up to him, his mouth still agape as he continues to stare at the man's muscular features, "Yeah? Whatever you say," he says through a smile, putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

The tall man takes a step closer, "I'm Maximus, King of Almerac," he announces, his piercing brown eyes observing everything that is Dean Lowe. Maximus smirks again, "I've been searching for you." His eyes are now locked on to Dean's.

"Well, here I am, baby," Dean finds himself uttering, his arms out by his side as though to say "Come and get me". Maximus, who must be 6'4" indefinitely, towers over Dean before leaning down and capturing his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Dean wraps both arms around Maximus' waist and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss. However, the kiss ends before it really begins, and Dean takes a few steps back to gather himself as it has strangely left him light-headed and slightly fatigued, "Wow, what a rush," he pants, "What'd you give me?"

"A taste of things to come," but no sooner does he say those words, Maximus' telepathy picks up something distressing in the human who stands before him, and his look changes from ecstasy to sheer anger, "You lied to me." He growls angrily, raising his hand out in front of him and, in doing so, lifts him by the neck into the air via his telekinetic power, "You're not Kryptonian."

"What are…you…doing?" Dean manages to choke out as he weakly grips his throat, as though it might help him ease off the constricting force that's slowly crushing his neck.

"I'm ending your pitiful life because you are not the one I came for." Maximus states matter-of-factly before inducing more pressure until a loud crack seems to echo around the alley, declaring that Dean is now dead. Throwing him aside, landing in a heap in one of the garbage bins, Maximus observes his surroundings and replies in pure confidence, "But I will find _him_," before flying into the air and into the night…


	3. Just Another Ordinary Day!

**Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

As a new day dawns, Clark's already packed and ready to start his day at the Daily planet, carrying his bag down the stairs and placing it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He then hears scratching at the door and knows instantly that it's his dog, Shelby, wanting to come in. Opening the door for him, the lovable Golden Retriever strolls into the kitchen and sits beside the island, looking up at Clark with those adorable puppy-like eyes.

"Ah, I know that look. You ready for some breakfast, boy?" Clark asks, immediately heading in the direction of Shelby's food, which is in the cupboard above the dishwasher.

"You know, I still can't get used to it just being you and me around here," he utters to Shelby, grabbing the tin-opener from the drawer in order to open the tin of dog food. Suddenly his cell-phone rings and he puts the tin-opener and the dog food down in order to answer it.

Flipping it open Clark places it against his ear, "Hello?"

"I need you, Smallville - I just got to the Planet. And I'm already having the workday from hell. What's you're E.T.A?" Lois Lane's voice utters on the other line, Clark sighing a short breath of relief that it wasn't Ollie. It has been a week since Ollie had left for Star City to "straighten some things out" as he so rightly put it and to tell you the truth, Clark's a little scared at seeing his boyfriend again, if he can call him that after their little discussion about Lionel and the death of Ollie's parents. Perhaps he's afraid because they finally might break up and this time, it'll be for good this time and it will literally break Clark in two, after having so many people who were close to him slowly drift away.

Shaking his thoughts away after hearing Lois' voice saying, "Clark, are you with me?" He answers with a swift, "Yeah. I', actually flying into the building right now. I'll be there in a second." And with that, he super-speeds out of there, forgetting to feed Shelby.

The Golden Retriever whines at the fact that his master has forgotten about him when suddenly he returns, having opened the tin in mere seconds, and is presenting his food in his favourite bowl, putting it down on the kitchen floor for him to gorge in.

"There you go, boy. Go ahead, come on," Clark urges, watching as Shelby immediately scoffs down the food before grabbing his bag and super-speeding his way to the Daily Planet.

**

* * *

**

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

At that moment Lois' strolling into the "basement", still with her cell against her ear, "Hey, I thought you said that you were coming in for a landing. What happened to you -- run into some turbulence?" Yet no sooner does that remark leaves her lips Clark arrives at the bottom of the stairs, tightening his tie.

"According to the clock, I'm still two minutes early. Now, what's the hurry?"

"Well, I need you to take on some of my workload. This is my second quart of java, and I'm still not firing on all eight cylinders," Lois moans as she heads for the coffee machine, filling up the plastic cup with caffeine goodness.

"Rough night of sleep last night?"

Paying attention to her coffee, adding one sugar to it, Lois groans, "More like no night of sleep. Jimmy moved in so he and Chloe can save on the wedding pennies, but the groom, which I hate to say behind his back, snores like a freight train." She then picks up her coffee and takes a satisfying sip from it, enjoying the simple taste of it, "I'm so jealous of you in that Kent farmhouse all by yourself, so many empty rooms, huh? The tranquillity."

Clark has to nod at that, "It is pretty quiet," he utters unenthusiastically, his lips forming a small pout at the mention of being all alone in that house, his thoughts suddenly on his blonde boyfriend and the now sudden feeling of desperation to see him again.

"Jeez Clark, you're about as predictable as mullets in NASCAR." She walks past him, coffee in hand, on her way to the printer, "One little mention of you being alone in that house, and your mind suddenly starts singing the "Missing Ollie" blues. You know, I hate to be the one to dish out a helping of tough love, Clark, but you two had a fight. It happens when you're involved in a strong relationship. Now you don't have to tell me what it was about, but it must've been something pretty bad if Ollie's staying in Star City for a couple of days. Now you should be thinking more about making it up to him for when he gets back and less on the sulking and the inevitability that it might end." After that Lois has to take a moment to catch her breath and takes another sip of her coffee, sighing in relief.

Clark can't help but smile at the fact of Lois trying to help her best friend through a "small" crisis in his relationship with Ollie and pats her gently on the shoulder, "Thank you for your enlightenment Lois but could we get back to the work…please?"

Looking at his hand that's patting her shoulder, she shrugs and then smirks, "Good idea," before sauntering past him on her way to her desk, "Bury your heartache in your job." Reaching her desk, she puts the coffee down on the coaster and picks up a file, passing it to him, "Here, start with this."

As Clark begins to skim through them, only looking at the important data, Lois quickly briefs him on the basis, "Baby-face broker dies of a broken neck but get this, there doesn't seem to be any evidence suggesting someone might've done it to him or if it was caused by some other means."

"Huh, now that is strange." Clark utters, reading more of the report when he stumbles across something, "Could we be dealing with someone who's somehow acquired "abilities"?"

Turning round to face Lois, all she can do is shrug her shoulders, putting a hand on her hip as she takes another sip of her coffee. Both seemingly pondering about the solution to the case.

**

* * *

**

The Talon, Smallville, Kansas

Chloe's busily unpacking some of Jimmy's stuff, admiring the video-cassette that she's holding in her hand, when the guy in question pops through the door, one hand holding his guitar while a holding several bags.

"You know, unpacking your fiancé really should be a wedding requirement course. I had no idea you had such a propensity for recording bass-fishing shows and reading Pablo Neruda love poems…" she puts the items down before picking up some CDs, "…and that you've collected every CD ever made by ABBA."

At this point in time Jimmy has made his way past her and into the living area, leaning the guitar safely up against the wall and putting the bags on the sofa. Turning on his heels he gestures with his hands out to the side before putting them in his trouser pockets, "What can I say, I'm a complicated guy."

"Who knew they were so many sides to Jimmy Olsen?" Chloe announces with her trademark smile, still handling and looking through the CDs before putting them back into the box.

Jimmy's brow furrow as he sits himself on the stool beside the breakfast bar, right in front of Chloe, "Why? Do you have a problem with that?" He doesn't mean to ask in such a worried tone but suddenly feel relief when she's still smiling back, "Not at all. I love a man of mystery." They both then lean forward and capture each other in a soft, lingering kiss before Chloe breaks away, "But I will keep the ABBA away from Lois. She's a whitesnake girl, and I don't think she'll understand this side of you."

Sauntering her way over to the stereo Chloe sorts them out into their particular order and spins to face Jimmy, but finds that he's now looking a little glum, "Well, I don't think Lois likes any side of me these days. She's still mad at me 'cause I didn't tell her the truth about Lex Luthor's artic antics."

"Yeah, Lois wins medals for holding a grudge. Don't worry about it. In a couple of weeks of walking around on eggshells, and it'll all be over." She notices her make-up bag and takes it over to her side of the bedroom, putting it on her dressing table with the rest of her make-up.

"Great." Jimmy expresses with a fake smile on his face before putting his books with the rest on the bookshelf that resides near the bathroom door. Pulling a few books to the side to make room for his, a folded piece of paper falls out and it immediately grabs Jimmy's attention. Bending down to pick it up, Jimmy watches out for Chloe, who's still busy with organising her stuff, and unfolds it, a smile on his face with wondering what it could be written inside.

As Jimmy continues to read he quickly finds out that it's a letter written by Chloe, describing her undeniable feelings for one Clark Kent; about how she isn't the person who he thinks she is and that she's the girl of his dreams masquerading as his best friend. However, before he can get any further, he's interrupted by the sound of Chloe's stern voice, "I guess we sort of skated over the conversation about boundaries."

Not turning his head to see the firm look on Chloe's face, he instead utters loud enough for her to hear, "Looks like I stumbled into the razor wire surrounding the Clark issue again."

Chloe's firm expression slowly dissipates listening to Jimmy continuing on about something that he doesn't seem to understand, "I knew that he was your first love. I just…never knew that you felt like this."

His blonde fiancée just shakes her head, "It's ancient history, Jimmy. I wrote that when I was 15, way before he "came out" to me. I told you before -- Clark's my best friend, and that's all."

Nevertheless Jimmy isn't so sure, reading out loud a specific part of the love letter for both of them to hear, "_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend_." He looks up to see if this has any effect on her but can't seem to read the expression on her face, "You realize I'm living my biggest nightmare right now." He lets his hand holding the note dangle at his side.

"Jimmy, it was a schoolgirl crush. How was I supposed to know that he had a thing for the school's star quarterback? And to be perfectly honest, this constant insecurity about Clark is really starting to wear thin."

"Every time I try to leave it in the past, it just keeps making its way into the present." He counteracts, his voice getting a little louder than usual.

"I --," Chloe starts but has to huff in irritation, her fists clenching at her sides, at the fact that they must've had this conversation of a million times, since they'd gotten back together, "I don't know what else I can do."

"Why don't you start by asking yourself…why you never said these things to me?" Jimmy answered for her, handing over the crinkled note. Her eyes notice the name "Clark" written in black ink by her 15-year-old self. She can only watch as her lover leaves the apartment, obviously to give her some time to think. God, she hated when their conversations always ended up with Clark somehow involved in them. Couldn't Jimmy get it into his head that Clark means nothing to her except being an extremely loyal and wonderful person who's been there for her since for as long as she can remember?


	4. Tess' Run In With Maximus!

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note, because this is a SLASH story and so we can't have Oliver fraternizing with Tess so I've had to switch things around like the green dress Ollie sends for Tess to wear and finding out the whereabouts of the main male characters. Just read and tell me what you think. I hope it's believable enough because to tell you the truth, it's the only thing I could come up with that sounded believable.

Please R & R because I feel to me that this chapter's much better than expected, to be honest. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Luthor Mansion, Smallville

Tess sits quietly behind her desk, one leg over the other, listening to Eva Greer, one of her assistants, going through her schedule for today. When Eva finishes Tess climbs out of her chair, her black high-heels clicking against the polished wooden floor as she makes her way over to the front of the table, leaning against it with her behind while crossing her arms over her chest, her crimson satin blouse shuffling as she does so.

"Okay, all of that seems fine but could you cancel all meetings after 2 o'clock. I have something important to attend to, and it needs my undivided attention," Tess insists, watching as Eva nods obediently before scrolling through the PDA and deleting everything after 2 o'clock.

"All done ma'am," Eva answers mellifluously, slipping the PDA into her back pencil-skirt pocket.

"Excellent. You may leave me and attend to your duties," Tess dismisses Eva with a wave before turning away from her and sitting back down at her desk.

"Yes ma'am." Eva then spins on her heels and goes to exit the office when the two women suddenly hear a lot of commotions coming from right outside the double doors.

"Halt! Halt or we will have no choice but to open fire!" One of her bodyguards warns from beyond the door before shots can be heard, the bodyguards' screaming and then silence.

Eva stands stock still where she is, Tess gripping her desk tightly, as they both wait in anticipation for what's about to come through that door. From out of nowhere, the double doors are forced off their hinges by an almighty punch and the shockwave causes Eva to fly across the room, landing hard on the floor just inches away from Tess' desk.

The two women stare at the intruder as he steps inside, his footsteps sounding like thunder as they hit the floor beneath him. Taking a better look at him, the two can obviously distinguish that he easily towers over them, backed up with a muscular frame that tells them that he definitely works out and is wearing what appear to be black spandex shorts with green symbols on them and boots with the same colour structure.

Seeing this as a possible attack on her boss, Eva pulls her legs up to her chest, presses her palms firmly against the floor on either side of her head and flips up onto her feet. As well as being Tess' assistant, Eva's also one of her top bodyguards, expert in several styles of hand-to-hand combat and an excellent acrobat. Manoeuvring her arms into an offensive stance Eva charges at the hulking intruder, not caring if he is 6'4" because she was trained to take down anyone who tried to lay their hands on Tess. However what she doesn't realize is that this is no ordinary man. This is Maximus, King of Almerac, and not only does he wield several superhuman abilities, but he's also quite the fighter which she'll soon find out.

Pulling back her left fist Eva clenches it tightly and goes for a swift yet strong hook but Maximus readily anticipates the move and catches it in his hand. Trying to free herself Eva goes for the weak spot between his legs, swinging her right leg back to gain momentum, but before it can connect, Maximus lifts up his knee, which effectively blocks her kick.

Not wanting this to drag on, and having no intention of hitting a lady, no matter what species, Maximus twists her arm, causing her to cry out and force her to her knees, her back to him, before he strikes her in various places on her back and efficiently knocks her out with his knowledge of pressure-points. Eva soon collapses unconscious on the floor, her head landing on her outstretched arm.

While Eva and the intruder were fighting Tess reaches for the gun under her table and waits for just the right moment to strike, if necessary. Now, watching Eva as she's taken down quickly, Tess pulls the gun from under the table and aims it straight at the man's chest, "One more step closer, and I swear I'll strike you down where you stand and, unlike my men you dealt with earlier, I guarantee you I won't miss!" Tess cautions the man, her hand holding the gun shaking a little.

Maximus smirks, looking at her through his thick eyelashes as he takes his first steps forward.

"I'm warning you! Stay where you are! She pulls back the hammer to show she isn't fooling around but he doesn't halt. He continues to come forward, seeming to have no care in the world and obviously thinking she won't do it.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you!" Tess pulls the trigger, firing the first bullet but gazing in shock as it bounces off his naked skin, not even leaving a bruise.

"What the hell?" She asks herself, before firing two more bullets but, like the first, they just bounce off him as though he's bullet-proof. Before she can fire off any more Maximus extends his hand and uses his telekinesis to seize it from her, crushing it in his palm like it's nothing.

"Where's the owner of the crystal?" Maximus enquires, now placing his hands on his hips, standing immensely tall as though to intimidate her into telling him everything he wants to know.

Tess, eyes wide after witnessing the tall man crushing her pistol in his fist like it was Styrofoam, swallows the invisible lump in her throat and answers, hoping her hesitation didn't betray her, "Cr-crystal? I'm sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell." Yet her sudden nervousness vanishes quickly, and she manages to pick herself up, her usual manipulative tone back in her voice, "But…maybe if you told me about the owner, I assure you I may be able to help."

Maximus narrows his eyes, as though trying to see if she's trying to play him for a fool but, after what seems like an eternity, he relaxes, his strong arms crossing over his broad chest, "He's Kryptonian, and my perfect mate." He replies simply, as though it's common knowledge, before allowing himself to continue, "You know, I thought they'd be more of them on this planet, but every single man I've come across has ended up being human."

Tess hums, half thinking that this man's probably crazy and half thinking that he could be telling her the truth, actually being an alien from another planet. Therefore can be used to her advantage, "Maybe if we work together…I could help you find this…_Kryptonian_."

Maximus stands stock still, thumb and forefinger gently caressing his smooth, chiselled chin as though he's pondering about her proposition when suddenly Tess finds herself flying through the air toward her and grasp by the throat, Maximus' hand squeezing just a little to show that he's not playing foolish games, "Find him?" He asks incredulously, the blazing fire back in his piercing eyes, voice bellowing like the thunder of his footsteps, "I know the beacon came from here."

Cursing himself for forgetting that he acquires the ability, Maximus searches through Tess' mind through his touch-telepathy, finding bits and pieces about something called "LUTHORCORP" and other information relating to it but none of this means anything to the King of Almerac. Not until he observes images of three men in Tess' day-to-day life who could be the Kryptonian she's looking for. Men named Jimmy Olsen, Oliver Queen and Clark Kent. He then shows her the images of the men telepathically, "Does the crystal belong to any of these men?"

Tess frantically shakes her head, trying to breathe as best she can, but is finding it difficult with him slowly crushing her larynx.

Maximus smirks, "You're trying to keep the owner of the crystal all to yourself, aren't you? Well, I've travelled too far to let you stand in my way." He growls, throwing her effortlessly across the room, who then slides across the top of the sturdy piano and off the edge, landing unconsciously on her side.

Maximus smirks evilly at what he'd just done, having also found out the possible whereabouts of the three men who could be the owner of the crystal. The Ace of Clubs and the Daily Planet. He settles on the former, using his superhuman speed to high-tail it out of there, not wanting to waste another second there when he has a Kryptonian to find…

**

* * *

**

The Crime Scene of Dean Lowe's murder, Metropolis

Lois Lane's finishing off questioning one of the cops at the scene, finishing it with a nodded, "Thank you," before heading back to Clark, who's waiting several feet away.

"Lois, I thought you said you didn't have time to work on this article." Clark asks, both of them watching for traffic before crossing the road when it's safe to.

"That's when it was gonna end up buried on the last page. _But_ with the possible fact that we may be dealing with someone with _extra-ordinary_ abilities, the scoop's just got a whole lot bigger." Lois informs, manoeuvring herself out of the way of an incoming civilian just in time, "You just learned to dog-paddle your way through a story. What kind of friend would I be if I threw you in the deep end without a floatie?"

Clark follows her into the alleyway where they found Dean Lowe's broken body, watching her as she fishes out her notepad and pen from her suit jacket pocket, ready to start working.

"What did the police officer say?" Clark enquires, observing the area as Lois stops to face him, "They found evidence of a fire in the alley, but they expect it's unrelated."

Clark sighs in annoyance, "So, in other words, there was no reason for us to come down here."

"Common rookie mistake," Lois interjects, "See, that's why you're lucky I came along." Afterwards she points at the slight blacken markings in the middle of the alley, "The scorch marks are probably from a homeless hoedown. If we talk to a few local transients, maybe somebody saw something."

Leaving Lois to walk out of the alley to start questioning those who may have seen something, Clark studies the scorch marks, noticing that they spread outwards in one direction but not in any other. _Strange? If it _was _a fire, wouldn't the scorch marks be a lot larger and covering most of the alley?_ Clark narrows his eyes, utilizing his x-ray vision to study the markings even closer, quickly hitting the jackpot. An unusual symbol's printed invisibly into the middle of the black marks, clearly giving Clark the impression that this wasn't a fire but something else entirely different. But what?

Returning quickly from her questioning with a bounce in her step, Lois calls out to Clark, disturbing his pondering as he shakes them away and focuses on the spirited reporter, "Well, this story just made it above the fold. Cops say that they found certain victims turning up between Metropolis and Smallville with similar injuries to Dean Lowe -- all males. Ask me -- I think we have a meteor freak on a rampage." She replies with such glee, happy that they're getting closer to the source of this story, not even noticing Clark slightly flinch at the words "meteor freak". To be honest Clark's has faced a lot of "them" in his time since he first discovered his powers back when he was in school. Most of them using their newly-acquired powers for revenge or greed or even to commit murder before Clark, and sometimes Chloe and Pete, took them down before they could hurt anyone. Out of most of them, only a few of them having used them in order for them to survive, which turned out sadly for the one who acquired such a tragic ability.

Clark just prays to God that this "metahuman" is of the "Can you help me" variety than the "I'm going to kill you all" kind…

* * *


	5. Maximus' Next Target!

**The Ace of Clubs, Metropolis**

It's around about 8:30 in the evening, place having been open for the past hour and a half, it now brimming with all sorts of life. Young couples canoodling in the booths found in the back while others are dancing on the dance-floor and friends are chatting away at the bar.

As the elevator doors open on the floor which the Ace of Clubs resides on, out strolls Maximus, sporting a tight dark olive-green dress-shirt that noticeably shows off his broad chest and strong muscles with dark navy-blue jeans that flair a little on the bottoms and a pair of white Niké trainers. He had acquired these items of clothing shortly after his little "talk" with Tess Mercer, "taking" them from a decent enough clothes store in the rough end of Metropolis so as not to rouse any suspicions on his presence.

Walking into the club like he's the king of the world, which in a matter of speaking is partially true, Maximus observes the surroundings, noticing that some of the young men, and women for that matter, are ogling at him in all directions. Hissing with disgust at such manner Maximus instead concentrates in finding his Kryptonian. Tess' mind having told him that the yellow-haired man by the name of Oliver Queen often goes to this place for a few drinks.

Elsewhere, sitting at the bar, Jimmy Olsen can't help but staying at the young, black couple who are sitting a few stools away from him, lightly kissing each other on the lips, jaw and earlobes. He shakes his head gradually and takes a small sip of his drink he ordered what seemed like hours ago.

"They make it look so easy."

"Women are a complicated species, dude." The bartender answers, shaking the cocktail shaker in his hand mixing the array of liquids inside it, "You have to embrace a little survival of the fittest. Make her realize she's not the only fox in the forest."

Thinking for a moment that it's a weird metaphor to use, Jimmy nevertheless agrees with the man's advice, "You know what, you are so right." He replies with a grin, watching as the bartender disappears to deliver the drink he's just made to the customers who'd ordered it.

Then, from out of nowhere, a finger prods one of Jimmy's shoulder blades and he turns to see who's wanting his attention. To his surprise it's Maximus, but he doesn't know that, as the towering man looks around the place before his tantalizing brown eyes are fixed on Jimmy's, "I see you're the only one in here that's all alone. I think you're the man that I've been looking for." He then bares his perfect white teeth with a sexy smirk, the look would've made men and women fall at his feet but to Jimmy, it only makes him a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry to get your hopes up but I'm strictly into women. I also have a fiancée waiting at home for me so --," Jimmy tries to let Maximus down easy but the guy stops him, his forefinger pressing against his own lips.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm sure we can figure something out," the Almeracian literally purrs, his eyes suddenly appear interesting to the young photographer who doesn't seem to realize that Maximus' utilizing another of his abilities to his advantage; mind control. As Jimmy continues to stare into those alluring hazel eyes until his head feels light-headed and he can't think of anything else but the Almeracian standing before him. Maximus then smirks as Jimmy smiles back, grinning mindlessly before he's lead out onto the balcony outside.

* * *

**The Talon, Smallville**

Sitting at her laptop in the living area of her apartment above the Talon, a small fire crackling satisfactorily in the fireplace behind her, the warmth feeling nice against her skin, Chloe stares hopelessly at the screensaver. It's a slideshow of snapshots of herself and Jimmy, both in obvious bliss, shot in a happier, less stressful time in their relationship. Chloe lets out a deep sigh, wondering why fate had to dig up old bones when everything's going so smoothly up until now.

Suddenly her gaze's averted from the screen to her front door as Clark walks in, still garbed in his work clothes. Chloe immediately closes her laptop and makes her way over to her best friend to greet him, "Hey, am I glad to see you. Now that Lois is riding shotgun in your mystery machine, your old sidekick's jonesing for a Scooby clue. Let me see that concrete crop circle." She offers Clark her hand and he gives her a piece of folded A4 paper which has his drawing of the mysterious symbol inside.

"I know it's not Kryptionian, that's for sure."

As soon as Chloe's studied it, she immediately glances back up at Clark, "No, you're right, this is a hypogeous marker," she answers incredulously, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Clark hints with his eyes as if to say "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"It's the royal crest from the planet called Almerac. This belongs to their King," Chloe informs, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, her back facing Clark, her eyes scanning the picture as though a secret code's been encrypted in it.

"A planet called Almerac?" Clark asks in confusion, his hands firm on his hips, "Chloe, I didn't realize that your Brainiac download had included some sort of intergalactic encyclopaedia." His tone of voice suggesting that he's not particularly pleased about it.

"Were there fresh burn marks in the area?" Chloe asks, whipping her head around to look back at Clark, no recollection of what he's just said on her face.

"Yeah."

"Then he or she must have teleported in recently. They use an Ucrillian bracelet that acts like a hyper-drive, compressing the fabrics of time and space." After she's finished with her complex explanation, she finds herself being looked at by a baffled Clark, whose mind is only as sharp as the next person's.

Turning away from him to avoid Clark's stare, Chloe continues to try and make sense of all this. When she thinks she has the answer, she swirls round to face Clark again, "If my recollection is correct, then whoever's ruler of Almerac must have won the battle of the sexes and has now come here looking for a new contender. If he or she can find this unique individual that can survive whatever they throw at them, then he or she can live happily ever after."

"The only problem is they're killing innocent civilians in their quest to find their perfect champion," Clark replies, Chloe noticing the huge amount of concern and good nature in his voice.

"If there are numerous deaths, then maybe I can find a pattern so you can stop them before they take anymore unnecessary lives." Chloe slides off the stool and walks back to the couch, parking herself on it and flipping her laptop back open. She then starts tapping at the keyboard, not noticing the intense look on Clark's face as he witnesses her work.

"Chloe, do you remember when you said we'd talk about your condition? You know, if things got worse?"

His best friend at that moment stops what she doing, letting out a sigh and grins, but doesn't look away from the screen, "Clark, I've analyzed every possible scenario, and, as much as it scares me, you can't wave your Kryptonian wand and save me on this one."

"I'll find a way." Clark replies, determination evident in both his tone of voice and on his face.

"Clark, it's just how it is. There's nothing you can do, so just, please let it go." And with that said, Chloe continues with her investigation, leaving Clark feeling at that moment completely hopeless in finding a way to save his best friend from something he's not entirely sure about yet but knows can't be anything good. No matter how many times she says she's fine with it. Brainiac had done this to her, and nothing has ever came out good whenever he's around.

"Here we go," Chloe's voice disrupts his train of thought, her eyes scanning the laptop's screen. On it she's managed to hack into the Metropolis Police's data files and quickly reads all the info, "According to the police wire, it looks like they've struck again. They just found a German businessman outside the Ace of Clubs." Her eyes are suddenly on Clark.

"Clark, I'm not the only one in the world who needs your help. You have to go." Chloe practically urges, Clark knowing full well the role he's about to play; the one he's been playing it since high school.


	6. Jimmy's 1st Gay Kiss & Tess' Offer

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this has taken me ages to update but I finally have and I'm proud to tell you that the next chapter's gonna have the controversial scene between Clark and Maximus! So expect the rating to go a notch and a nice little surprise from me!

As always, I thrive on reviews so please keep them coming! b(^-^)d

**

* * *

**

The Ace of Clubs, Metropolis

Maximus, with Jimmy still under the influence of his mind control, leads his mindless victim out into the balcony, making sure that they're completely alone. With the full Moon shining its absolute brilliance and the countless stars speckling the night sky like glowing fireflies, Maximus ambles his way over to the balcony, enjoying the light breeze light upon his face, with Jimmy mindlessly following him.

Once they stand side-by-side Maximus turns to face the short-haired young man and palms his cheek, softly caressing the cheekbones that slightly protrude.

"Now, for the moment we've both been waiting for," the taller man replies warmly, his mouth creasing a little at the side before leaning down to level himself with Jimmy's lips.

At first Jimmy's about to comply, also leaning forward in order to connect in an Earth-shattering kiss but at the last moment, their lips just inches away from touching, Jimmy backs away, suddenly remembering that he's madly in love with another and also the fact that he's not gay.

"No, this is wrong. I'm not into men, period. Sorry to rain on your parade but I'm not gay. Furthermore I'm in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet," Jimmy points out, shaking his head as though to rid him of the moment he and Maximus were about to share.

Maximus, who doesn't like to lose, urges Jimmy to look back into his eyes, his thumb and forefinger gripping his chin to make sure he doesn't pull away, "I promise. Just one kiss, and you will realize that we were meant to be." Maximus' voice seems to sing into Jimmy's head, luring him back under his mind control like a Siren luring sailors to their death.

However Jimmy's fighting it, forcing it out of his head as he winces in pain, it feeling like someone's drilling right into his skull. Before Jimmy could resist any longer, Maximus pulls him close and latches his lips against his, tasting everything that is Jimmy.

After a few seconds Maximus pushes him away in frustration, his touch-telepathy telling him that he too wasn't the Kryptionian he seeks.

"You are not the one."

"What -- what are you talking about?" Jimmy wheezes, out of breath by both the kiss and the fighting inside his head.

"How very disappointing. For a moment there, I thought you were the one but alas, you are only a _mere _human. A human I can dispose of without a moment's thought," Maximus notifies, hand raising to clutch Jimmy vigorously by the throat, squeezing it slowly intent in crushing it with his mighty strength.

At that moment the elevator to the club opens and out pops Clark, his eyes already scanning the room for anything that'll point him in the right direction. All he can see are people either dancing on the dance-floor or drinking at the bar or their tables until he notices something happening out in the balcony.

It's Jimmy and someone else who has his friend by the throat, obviously intending to crush the very life out of him. He must be the alien who's behind all this recent murders looking for his ideal mate. Wasting no time ogling, Clark uses his superhuman speed to run past all the dancers and reaches the attacker before he can end Jimmy's life. Using his own amazing strength Clark pushes the man away from Jimmy, sending him crashing into one of the glass tables set up out there before cupping his friend in his arms.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, are you okay?" Clark asks in concern, noticing the black and blue bruising that's starting to form around his neck where the man held him.

"My -- my throat, can't seem -- to -- breathe," Jimmy manages to reply through his gasping for breath, his voice now hoarse from the damage Maximus has caused to his throat. He lapses into unconsciousness, Clark super-speeding him to the nearest hospital.

Climbing up from the wrecked table Clark hurled him onto, Maximus brushes himself off, an amused smirk on his face, "Now _that's_ more like it." Now looking forward to meeting the one he's been searching for, face-to-face.

**

* * *

**

The Talon, Smallville, Kansas

Grabbing her handbag and keys Chloe leaves her apartment, locking the door behind, walking hastily along the landing before descending down the stairs, fishing into her handbag to take out her cell-phone. She's on her way to the Metropolis General Hospital, where Clark had phoned her about Jimmy's bout with the Almeracian and the damage he'd done to him. Just before she even steps off the stairs, a soft voice emerges from the archway underneath them, "Good evening, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe spins round to find the owner of the voice dressed all in black. It's Tess Mercer.

"I'm sorry for the cloak-and-dagger routine, but I didn't have time to schedule this little meet and greet. My name is --," Tess' about to introduce herself, her hand out ready to shake Chloe's, when the blonde interjects, "You can save the introductory speech. I know who you are. And I don't care to talk with anyone connected to Lex Luthor," Chloe spits venomously, her arms now firmly across her chest.

"It's no secret that you and Lex have your differences, but…I'm sure that you are far too fair a person to fault me for his mistakes."

Chloe doesn't say anything. She knows that anyone who's has anything to do with LEX LUTHOR is bad news.

Tess stumbles on her next words, as though perceptive in that Chloe's probably not going to help her anyway, "But I -- I _really _need your help. I know that you've cracked into some of the most complex and protected computer systems in the world," Tess informs her, taking a few steps closer to the stern blonde, "And I'd like to hire you to do the same for me."

Chloe can't help but smile at Tess' proposition, "I guess Lex's lackeys didn't tell you that he actually dropped the dime on me for being a techno-wiz. I was locked up. It wasn't pretty," Chloe updates, her smile following not the happy kind.

"Well, no laws will be broken." Tess reassures, inching a little closer, "You'll be trying to hack a very unique supercomputer."

Chloe grimaces, "Sorry, but my plate's full," and she already walking away when something Tess says makes her stop in her tracks, a shocked look on her face, "Yeah, I'm sure planning a wedding and starting the Isis Foundation have you pretty busy."

Chloe immediately turns round to face Tess again, the shocked look on her face now turning into fury, "How do you know all that?"

Tess, again, moves herself closer to Chloe, reminding the blonde of a shadow, "You forget, I have access to all of Lex's records. And I know everything about you, Chloe. Which is why I know you're the only person who can help me. So I'm hoping you'll reconsider?" Tess asks, Chloe sensing something foreboding in the woman's tone of voice. Like if she didn't reconsider her proposition, something bad is going to happen to someone she obviously loved. Like Jimmy, or Lois, or Clark.

However Chloe keeps her posture, smirking at the seemingly tall woman, "You learned well from Lex. When you don't get your way, you just…threaten." The fury that's surging up inside her is gone, replaced by composure as she's heard all this before, "This isn't my first tour of duty on the Luthor battlefield. So you're going to have to come at me with a lot more firepower." After she's said what she needed to say Chloe storms out of the talon, leaving the CEO of Luthorcorp to smile at their little "confrontation". Already planning a way to make Chloe see her way.

**

* * *

**

Metropolis General Hospital

In one of the recovery rooms Jimmy's resting in the single bed and garbed in a hospital gown. The doctor, who had seen to him half an hour ago, had told Clark that he's a lucky guy. Any more pressure on his neck and it would've snapped, surely ending his life. Now pacing back and forth waiting for Chloe's arrival, Clark's aroused from it by the sound of Jimmy's raspy voice, "Oh, it feels like I've swallowed a knife and it's digging into my throat." He then proceeds in sitting up, resting his head slowly against the headboard.

"You got to the hospital just in time. The doctor says that you're going to be okay, just that your throat's gonna be sore for a week or two." Clark then gives Jimmy time to process his condition before having to ask it, even though he probably already knows the answer, "I need to know what happened at the Ace of Clubs, Jimmy."

"Just got into a fight, that's all CK. Just didn't end the way I would've like it," Jimmy answers but Clark senses that it has no real truth whatsoever.

"Come on Jimmy, you don't have to lie to me. You know that we're good friends. You can tell me," Clark pushes, holding onto the bed frame at the end of the bed with both hands.

Realizing that Clark probably knows half of it, Jimmy looks up at his friend, the look of both worry and the need-to-know obviously written on his face, "It all started with that letter," Jimmy mumbles but, thanks to Clark's super-hearing, he picks it up clearly, "What are you talking about."

Jimmy takes a needed breath before continuing, "When I was moving my stuff in this morning, I found an old love letter that Chloe had wrote and it made me realize…a person never really gets over their first true love."

There's an immediate silence. A silence Clark uses to ponder about _his _first true love, Jason Teague, and what their lives could've been like if things were played out a little differently than they did. The sound of Jimmy carrying on disrupts him from his pondering, "I mean…you believe you're gonna spend the rest of your life with someone. That they're the one. And when you've got to start over again with someone new…is it ever the same?"

After mulling over the past, Clark straightens up and breathes out through his nose, "Everyone has to move on, Jimmy," he replies with a reassuring smile, "Chloe must have, because she found you. You don't know how lucky you are to have each other." Clark subsequently starts to chew over in his mind the conversation he had with Ollie only a week ago and whether they both still had a chance.

Jimmy swallows, making the digging feeling in his throat even worse as he leans back on the headboard and stares up at the ceiling, "I kissed another man, CK." He lets out a deep sigh as though not wanting to remember the confrontation back at the club.

Clark nods reassuringly, "It's okay, Jimmy. You weren't in control."

"Well, that's just it. I wasn't in control. It may be hard to believe but, before he kissed me, I felt like I was being lulled into a trance, hearing his voice softly inside my head, urging me to kiss him." Jimmy explains, wincing slightly when a sudden pound in his head occurs and then goes just as quickly.

This left Clark in silence for a minute or two. _Must have a hypnotic power or something similar, getting these men to kiss him and then kill them, if they don't suffice to his "needs". Whatever they might be_.

"Jimmy? I know you've been through a lot and you need your rest but I need you to tell me what he looks like so I can find him before he hurts anyone else."

Jimmy shakes his head, feeling light-headed from the morphine drip, "Look, everything's a blur after he came up to me at the bar."

The way Jimmy shifts under the covers and how fast his heart's pumping in his chest, Clark can tell straight the way that he's lying and is about to ask him that he'd seen more than he knew to get him to answer but the sound of the door opening distracts him.

It's Chloe, a large gold handbag on her shoulder, hurries into the room, worried look written on her face, "Oh Jimmy, what happened?" She rushes over to his side and hugs him the best she can, what with the morphine drip in the way.

Jimmy looks past Chloe at Clark and gives him a "Please don't tell her what really happened" expression on his face and all Clark can do is bite his tongue and accept his friend's wishes, hoping he'll tell her the truth later on.

"He's gonna be just fine Chloe. He was in the Ace of Clubs and things got a little messy. The important thing is that you guys are together," Clark ensures, watching as the young couple hug each other and, even though it's a happy moment, he can't help but feel a tad envious.

He and Oliver haven't spoken or even called each other since their fight a week ago about the possibility that Clark knew Lionel had something to do with Oliver's parents' deaths. Now their relationship's balancing 50/50 and Clark only has to mess up once and it'll all come crumbling down. He then vows right then and there as he's leaving the room that once Oliver comes back from Star City, he's going to put everything to right again. He's very sure of that…

* * *


	7. Clark's Caught In An Awkward Position!

**The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

Considering that Jimmy couldn't provide him the information he needed, Clark had to use other means in finding out what this _Almeracian_ looked like so he can stop him before he can kill anymore innocent people.

Down in the "basement" of the Planet, at his desk, Clark's all by himself and is using his computer to watch through a specific security camera that had its "eye" set on Jimmy, who's busy drinking at the bar. Using the mouse, he fast forwards the video until a rather tall guy with a buzz-cut, wearing a tight dark olive-green dress-shirt with dark navy-blue jeans, strolls up to Jimmy and taps him on the shoulder. Clark continues to fast-forward the video, every so often zooming in on the back of the guy's head so when the exact moment he turns around to reveal his face, he'll have a clear view of it. Just as the moment's about to arrive, everything concerning electricity (computers, lights, fax machines, etc) begins to flicker on and off until a second later, Clark's shrouded in darkness with only the lights from the street-lamps outside for assistance.

He gets up from his seat, rounding the desk to Lois' side, using his x-ray vision to see the cause of the power-cut but to no avail. Facing away from the entrance to the basement, Clark's persistent in finding the cause until a voice transpires from behind, "Clark Kent, I presume."

The voice's deep, husky, and when Clark turns to face the owner, his eyes widen as he sees the Almeracian standing right there, his hands firmly on his hips. Clark also notices that his green dress shirt's opened by a few buttons, exposing enough to see that he has a nicely-toned chest, not that he's looking by the way.

"That's a strong name. I like it," Maximus says the last part with a wide grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Clark asks, tensing as he readies himself for whatever this Almeracian King's going to dish out at him. He doesn't even notice by the time he's said those words, Maximus uses his superhuman speed to stand behind him, seeming to be just as fast as himself.

"Maximus," He introduces, his eyes never leaving Clark's as he takes a step forward, "You don't know how long I've searched for you," and before Clark can do anything, let alone defend himself, Maximus lunges forward and locks their lips together.

As they continue to hungrily kiss one another, lips slapping, tongues tasting, Clark hasn't the faintest idea that he's now under Maximus' hypnotic powers and is under his complete control. Backing up for breath Maximus fears that he might have broken his hypnotic spell but that fear slowly dissipates when he sees the passion, the lust in Clark's eyes. Without thinking Clark slides all of the contents off the nearby desk and lifts Maximus effortlessly onto it, Clark in between his legs before they're back to kissing fervently again.

It's Maximus who stops the feverish kissing with a finger to Clark's lips, a smirk on the Almeracian's face, "Not here."

Suddenly, Clark finds himself pushed hard into the back of the elevator as it pings open, the strength behind it making the metal box rumble against the sudden force. Maximus stands up to Clark and, with both hands on the top of Clark's shirt, rips it open with ease, hearing the buttons scatter across the polished floor. The Almeracian again attacks Clark's lips feverishly, his tongue licking his lips begging for entry. Clark gives it to him liberally, lifting up one of Maximus' powerful legs, wrapping it around himself before twirling him in the air and slamming him against the wall. Another rumble occurring but the elevator continues its ascent.

The lips never leave each other's as they continue in slamming each other against the walls of the elevator until Maximus holds Clark against the one that's opposite the double doors. With one hand gently holding Clark by the neck, Maximus begins to descend on him, his lips lightly kissing his collarbone before they latch onto a dark nipple. Using both lips and tongue to lick and nip at the soft bud before it quickly becomes tight. He does the same to the other one, hearing Clark's moans of satisfaction in the back of his throat. Not stopping there Maximus' tongue then trails down Clark's toned stomach, leaving a trail of wet saliva, before licking in and around his navel. Clark secures his hands behind his head, his eyes fully closed, as Maximus continues to assault his navel, earning another moan which sounds almost to the King like an animalistic growl.

Seeing as the navel's been assaulted enough, Maximus' trails his hands down to Clark's belt and instantly starts to unbuckle it, kissing the thin line of dark hair that disappears below the seams of his jeans. Having unbuckled the belt Maximus pulls down the zip and opens it out, noticing straight the way the tent that's forming in Clark's boxers. Nonetheless, before Maximus can indulge upon it, a voice's heard from beyond the doors as they open up two floors above the basement. A voice that awakens Clark from the hypnotic haze and suddenly makes him realize what's going on and who it belongs to…Oliver.

"Clark?" His voice replies, breaking at the unbelievable sight before him.

Maximus, now with his moment with Clark ruined, stands up and looks at the intruding blond, looking back and forth at the two who he can tell by his empathic abilities are in fact lovers.

"Ollie?" Clark asks, the confusion evident on his face as to why Ollie's back early from his week long trip from Star City and to the more serious fact that he was about to have sex with the Almeracian right in this elevator!

Ollie can't stand it anymore, tears ready to shed as he backs away, his heart pounding hard and fast against his rib cage, turning and hurriedly walking away from the upsetting sight, stomping in his direction to the main door.

Clark moves to follow but Maximus places a hand on his naked chest, "Let him go." He smirks, leaning in to kiss Clark on the lips but is denied when he leans away, shoving him out of the way and going after Ollie before he destroys the only person who could make him truly happy.

"Ollie! Ollie, please wait!" Ollie can hear Clark calling, wiping away the tear that trickled down his cheek before spinning around on his heels, anger clear on his face as he answers with a, "What!"

Clark stops short of Ollie, seeing that anger written clearly in front of him as the blond continues, "Sorry I rained on your _orgy_, Clark, but I think I scared of your _date_!" Ollie gestures to the elevator, Clark looking back to see that he's right. Maximus' nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"Probably to find you two a hotel room," Ollie retorts with just enough venom that if he were a black widow spider, he'd kill him with just one bite.

Clark turns back to Ollie, obviously not liking the situation or his lover's angered face, which is understandable if you were in Ollie's position, "You don't understand," Clark says, trying to button up his shirt with what's left of his buttons, thanks to Maximus' impatience to get his clothes off.

Ollie raises his arms up to his side, also raising his voice in the process, "What's there to understand, Clark? Some random guy you've obviously just picked up was about to go down on you! I mean, hey, if you didn't like me doing it, you could've at least said something but alas, you're Clark Kent! The person who likes to keep everything bottled up inside instead of talking to someone about them, preferably me!" Ollie exclaims the last two words with a point to his chest.

Clark puts his hands up in a bid to calm Ollie down and get in a word in edgewise but the blond knocks them away, "Calm down! Can I at least explain myself to you?" Clark asks, watching as Ollie wipes away the tears that seem to be betraying him.

"What's the point Clark? As of right now, we," he points to the both of them, "Are officially over. So you can take that piece of trash you found in the gutter and have a jolly ol' time. You looked like you were more contented with him anyway." With his piece said, Ollie turns away from Clark and starts heading in the direction of the parking lot, intent in getting into his car, driving back to his place and forgetting all about this ordeal with many shots of Tequila and whatever else he's got stored.

Clark's utterly speechless and very hurt at what Ollie had just said. He admits that he'd caught him in a rather indecent position but if Ollie had just allowed him to explain, he would've told him everything about Maximus and his quest for his equal. Also that last part struck him hard, his heart immediately plummeting to the floor as soon as Ollie had said it.

Clark loves Ollie with all of his heart and everyone knows it; Chloe, Lois, Jimmy, his Mom. They all also know that he'd gladly give Ollie his heart if he so wished. With Ollie so upset at the moment, Clark decides to leave him to cool off before he explains everything to him. The current whereabouts of Maximus clearly Clark's main priority as he super-speeds back to his house in dire need to change his clothes...

**

* * *

**

Outside the Daily Planet

Ollie, meanwhile, is storming toward his beautifully slick, dark green Jaguar XF, that he'd got himself for his birthday last year, taking out his keys to unlock it remotely with a push of the button. Climbing in he about slammed the door right off its hinges as he closes it, shoving the key into the ignition and firing it up.

Before he buckles up Ollie turns on his headlights, looking up to find the guy, who was with Clark in the lift, standing a few feet away from his car, eyes narrowing into an angered look. Not wanting to deal with this right now, Ollie speaks out to the guy blocking his way, "Can I help you with something? You've already taken my boyfriend. I have nothing else to offer you."

Nonetheless, the guy doesn't answer him. He simply storms forward, grabs the car by its front bumper and chucks it into the air, landing several feet away in between two closely parked cars. The impact instantly shatters all the windows of Ollie's car, and the front and back of the cars beneath. Ollie, lying on the inside roof of his Jaguar, groggily leans up onto his elbows, a hand to his temple as his fingers touch warm liquid. He places his fingers in eye view to see that they're coloured red. Obviously, a head wound but it doesn't seem to be that bad. His vision isn't blurry and there's only a minor throbbing going on inside his head so it doesn't seem that he's concussed or in danger of unknowingly falling unconscious. However, looking to his left, he can see that the sleeve of his jacket's torn to shreds and underneath, blood seeping from a cut that he can't tell whether it's deep or not.

Climbing out of one of the front windows, careful not to get cut up by what's left of them, Ollie staggers to his feet, using his crashed car as leverage, his head feeling a little light-headed. Nevertheless, he isn't given enough time to recover because, standing a few feet away is the guy who was about to go down on Clark.

"I couldn't kill you in front of him, but now that you are alone I'll make sure that you'll never take him away." His voice's fierce, mirroring his look that reminds Ollie of when two lions face off against each other to test who's strong enough to lead the pack and, also, mate with its lionesses.

Ollie, who's now holding his wounded arm with his free hand, putting pressure on it so as not to lose too much blood, smirks and lets out a sharp laugh, confusing Maximus, "As far as I'm concerned, you can have him. We, as a couple, are over. Nada. Kaput." Ollie announces, slicing his hand across the air vertically to show that he means all ties are now severed between himself and Clark.

"But there is still a powerful connection between you two, I felt it!" Maximus confirms, "He's still very much in love with you as you are of him! Else he would've never have been able to pull away from me otherwise!"

This isn't helping Ollie's situation; he may not be badly wounded but he's got a cut on his left arm that just won't quit bleeding, and the head wound, even though it has stopped bleeding, is beginning to throb much harder than before. Ollie's not going to be able to defend himself if this super-freak's going to attack at any moment.

"I don't know what you're capable of but I'm telling you now that you've got your signals mixed up."

Maximus smirks at Ollie, hands firmly on his hips, "No. My empathic abilities haven't failed me yet. You see, I can see it clearly on your face. The unbreakable bond we all strive to find in a companion, a soul-mate. You just don't realize that you and Clark will always be meant for each other. Even if you keep telling yourself that you don't love him anymore."

Ollie can't believe what he's hearing. How could he and Clark possibly be meant for each other if he's just caught Clark doing the unthinkable? Shattering his heart into a million pieces in the process. Then Maximus takes a step closer; his eyes narrowing, his lips tight and his face stern, "But I've finally found the man I've been searching for since I got here and _you_ are _not _taking him away from me!"

"FREEZE!" A man's voice calls out, attracting Maximus' attention and causing him to turn around, noticing several men in black uniforms with their guns aiming straight for his head and chest, red dots to show exactly where. They are some of Metropolis' Police Force and accompanying them, their SWAT Unit as well.

The Almeracian King smirks. He might as well enjoy himself with these men before he takes out the blond who has stolen the heart of the one he's chosen...


	8. Clark Vs Maximus! 'Nuff Said!

**The Isis Foundation, Metropolis**

After super-speeding back to the Kent Farm in order to change into something more comfortable, preferably anything that didn't smell of what transpired between himself and Maximus, Clark speeds back to Metropolis, to the Isis Foundation to be exact, talking with Chloe on his cell.

"Chloe, just talk me through the face recognition software…" he replies as he unlocks the door, enters, and throws his denim jacket onto the nearby leather couch, only to find Tess Mercer standing in the middle of the room, rather shadily, "…I'll call you back." He then shuts his cell and pockets it in his jean pocket.

"Amazing, Clark," she starts, her arms folding over her chest, "Wherever we are in the universe, our stars keep crossing." She then smiles, baring white teeth, an expression that Clark feels doesn't bode anything good.

"It is, isn't it? Especially when I find you in a locked office and you don't have a key." Clark gives her a smugly smile, putting her in her place and wondering what the boss of the Daily Planet and CEO of Luthorcorp's doing in a place like this.

"And how come Clark Kent has an all-night pass to a clinic for the meteor-impaired?" She asks curiously, an eyebrow creasing upward.

"A friend of mine works here. She's helping me on an article to be exact." He answers informally, gripping the picture of Maximus tightly in one hand.

Tess' attention turns away from Clark and onto the picture, seeing that it's a snapshot of Maximus in the Ace of Clubs. She faces Clark again, pointing at the photo, "Are you writing a story about that man?" She steps a little closer to him.

Clark looks down at it, then raises it so Tess can have a better look at it, "Do you know him?"

Tess takes it from his hand and steps away, turning in the process so her back's facing Clark. "We had a close encounter only this afternoon. What do you know about him?"

"He's wanted for murder. Several to be exact."

He can't see it but Tess' smiling as she observes the picture, then turns around to face Clark once again, "That's a pretty _big_ story for a copy boy."

"Up until this point he's only attacked men," Clark crosses his arms over his large chest, "I wonder why he'd be after you?" He asks inquisitively, wondering what kind of connection she has with a certain alien king.

"He has his heart set on someone," she answers, passing the photo of Maximus back to him before fishing into her coat's inside pocket.

"Who exactly?"

"The guy who owns this." Pulling it out of a black, velvet pouch, Tess reveals to Clark the very thing that brought Maximus to this planet. A large, oval-shaped blue jewel that glistens in the overhead light. Clark shifts uncomfortably as he recognizes the crystal as the one that created the Fortress of Solitude. _What was it doing in her hands?_ He wondered to himself.

"I was hoping that Chloe could use her…skills to shed some light on it."

"Where did you get something like that?"

"It was the only thing that was found on the spot where Lex disappeared." Her eyes descend to the crystal in her hands, flickering unknowingly to Clark before she asks, "You spent a lot of time with Lex. Did you ever see it with him by any chance?"

Clark shakes his head once, "No. I would've recognized something like that if he did."

She returns the crystal to the pouch, pulling the black lace tightly so it won't fall out and then puts it into her bag, "Clark, do you know what it is?" Her eyes seem to pierce into his very soul as she looks upon him but he doesn't break that easily.

"No…no I've never seen it before."

Suddenly Tess' cell-phone starts to ring, Tess smiling and excusing herself as she makes her way into the other room, away from earshot. However, she doesn't know that Clark has superhuman hearing and utilizes it once she flips open her phone, "Yes?"

"_We've located the target, ma'am, on the corner of Millburn and Holly. He's just flipped a car. A male civilian has just climbed out of it, and he looks to be badly injured_." The man on the other side informed, a barrage of bullets can be heard in the background before the line goes dead.

Tess turns away, not wanting Clark to see that she's now worried, "Hello? What's going on?"

Clark has a horrible feeling that the 'target' the guy was talking about on the phone is Maximus and the male civilian who's badly injured is Ollie. Wasting no more time Clark super-speeds out of the office, Tess not even realizing he's gone until she turns back around, puzzled at where he could've gone so quickly…

* * *

**At the corner of Millburn and Holly**

It was only 10 minutes ago that the men in black arrived to spoil Maximus' fun in killing the one that stole his chosen's heart. Since then, Maximus had utilized some of his known powers to take them out one-by-one. On most of them he'd used his superhuman strength to pummel and crush them to death with either his fists or a certain lamppost. His invulnerability helped to forbear their bullets, which simply bounced off his skin, and on a certain man who was starting to get on his nerves, he used a very powerful mind blast that left his victim virtually catatonic. Once he'd finished, the area around him was in complete shambles. Several cars were ablaze, windows in the surrounding buildings were shattered and the ground beneath him decorated with several cracks where he'd punched it to create a tremor or two.

Now he's back to finish off what he's started but when he spins around to face the blond, Maximus finds him holding a modified, green bow that he'd retrieved from the boot of his car and wearing a quiver on his back, taking a peculiar arrow out of it and arming his bow with it.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" The Almeracian laughs, his deep voice making it echo throughout the street, "You think a measly arrow will take me down? Take your best shot!" He demanded, his arms out by his side as though to show that he wants him to take the shot.

Ollie smirks, knowing the fact that this is no ordinary arrow. It's, in fact, his newest in his arsenal of 'trick' arrows; the Boxing Glove arrow. It packs quite a 'punch' once it gathers momentum after it's fired and Ollie's hoping to God that this works.

"If you say so, _buddy_." He then lets it loose, the arrow gathering momentum pretty quickly so when it hit Maximus, the impact sweeps him off his feet and sends him flying backwards, right through a brick wall.

He arched his arm back, the one that's bleeding, to grab another arrow from his quiver and prepares to fire again, drawing the arrow back to the bowstring's full elasticity.

Maximus' hands appear on either side of the hole he'd just made with his invulnerable body, his clothes dirtied and tattered, an angered expression on his face as he pulls himself out of it.

"Lucky shot. Won't be next time," he hissed, looking at Ollie through his eyelashes.

Ollie releases the arrow again, this time a Net Arrow, in hopes of capturing the guy, but Maximus uses his superhuman speed to dash forward, grabbing the arrow in mid-flight, before snapping it in half and throwing it aside.

"Now, time for me to end your life."

Ollie drops his bow down by his feet, same with his quiver, and clench his fists, raising them up to face level like the exceptional martial-artist he is. In becoming the superhero known to most as "Green Arrow", he'd trained himself mostly in the arts of Karate, Kickboxing and Judo with some of the world's greatest martial-artists, a certain billionaire from Gotham City being one of them.

Maximus laughs evilly, it echoing throughout the empty, dark street, "You think you can fight me? I didn't become the King of Almerac just with good looks. I had to best the so-called "Champions" of my planet with just my fists whilst they used their powers and weaponry. So?" He asks, edging closer to Ollie, who doesn't backs down, his fist still tightly clench, "Think you can best me, hmm?"

Ollie doesn't answer. He waits until Maximus' in close range before throwing a swift right hook to the guy's square jaw, but Maximus manages to catch it in his palm before he twists it abruptly, breaking it effortlessly thanks to his super-strength.

A hoarse scream escapes Ollie's lips as he sinks to his knees, the sharp pain rupturing up his arm and attacking all of his senses, which feels to him like they're on fire.

Fortunately, before Maximus performs the killing blow, he's suddenly sent soaring across the other side of the street, landing heavily on top of another car, the roof crushing underneath his weight.

Ollie stares up and is incredibly relieved at who's standing beside him, a worried expression clearly written all over their face.

"Clark? Oh, thank god." He gasps, suddenly crying out when he accidentally leans on his broken wrist.

Clark instantly kneels before him, one hand on his shoulder while the other hovers over Ollie's broken one, afraid to inspect it as he might cause more damage to it, "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Ollie. I shouldn't have left you alone. You need that fixed as soon as possible, I'm taking you to the hospital --," Clark digresses but is silenced by Ollie's soft voice, "No…I'll be fine for the moment, Clark. You need to take care of that guy first before he causes any more damage than he already has." He replies, gesturing to Maximus, who's recovered from Clark's previous attack and is now standing by the crushed car.

"Alright but I'm putting to the side so you're out of harm's way, okay?" Clark reassures, lifting Ollie carefully into his arms bridal style and leans him up against the nearby building. He stares at the blond, worrying about him again, but Ollie waves him away, "Stop worrying about me Clark and take care of that guy!"

That shakes Clark from his worrying, nodding his head in agreement before he stepping away from the injured archer and facing Maximus for what's probably going to be one of his toughest battles he's ever faced but he knows in his heart that he'll have to finish this quick before someone calls the MPD about the disturbances.

The Almeracian has his hands planted firmly on his hips, "Has it really come to this, Clark? That I'm going to have to beat it into you that _we _are meant to be together!"

"Oh, enough of the 'we are soul-mates' shtick, I've already found my soul-mate and, even though he doesn't love me now after what you did to me, I will always love him. No matter what!" Clark shouts back, readying himself to attack first.

The Kryptonian leans forwards, eyes narrowing, as he utilizes his heat vision in its more heatless, destructive form that can deal more damage than its original form but Maximus deflects it with a force-field; which protects him from harm.

The Almeracian then retaliates with a powerful psychic blast, emanating from his forehead in large, purple circles that bombards Clark's mind, flooding it with intense mental power, causing him to fall in his knees in antagonizing pain. Once he stops Maximus lifts the car parked next to him over his head and, with a burst of super-human speed, approaches the gasping Kryptonian with the intent of crushing him with it.

_It's now or never_, Clark told himself, using his own super-speed to spear Maximus forcefully through another brick wall, the car landing flat on its wheels undamaged. As Clark pulls himself by his palms, he lifts one hand up and clenches it into a fist, sending it pounding into the Almeracian's face a few times before he's sent flying back out via a blast of telekinesis.

He can't waste any more time. With his super-hearing in effect, Clark can hear the sirens coming, and it'll be about 10, 15 minutes before they arrive and see him fighting with the one who'd started all this mess.

So, using everything that he'd learned over the years, since he first discovered his other abilities, he lets them all loose, first with a jet of super-speed. He appears in front of the now standing Maximus in mere seconds and punches him square in the gut, the impressive force behind it causing the Almeracian to keel over, before Clark follows it with a knee to the face.

Maximus falls and lands hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He isn't given the chance to recover because Clark's grabbing him firmly by his throat and punching him square in the face, sending him hurtling into an abandoned shop window with a shattering smash!

Meanwhile, watching the scene unfold from the sidelines, Ollie's eyes can't believe what they're witnessing. Clark in full 'berserker' mode; using everything in his powers to make sure that the guy wouldn't lay another finger on Ollie again.

When Clark reaches the window he threw Maximus through, he's nowhere to be found…until a clenched fist connects with his face and he's now sent hurtling backwards. Clark finally stops when his back hits a car's side door and slumps onto his rump, the impact giving the door a nice, large dent.

"Face it Clark, you can't keep up with me! I can keep going for days at a time," Maximus swanks, his tattered clothes the only sign that he'd just been sent through a brick wall AND a shop window. His skin apparently impervious like Clark's.

_Gotta think fast! The police are gonna be here any minute! What can I do to stop this from progressing any further?_ He questions himself, his eyes scanning every inch of Maximus for anything that he might've missed. After just a few milliseconds he detects a rather peculiar bracelet on the Almeracian's right hand, with the symbol he x-rayed in the alleyway inscribed on it. _Could that be Maximus' way of teleporting from his planet to mine?_ Frankly it's his only hope as he waits for Maximus to get close enough to reach.

"I couldn't say before, what with you pounding your fist into my face, but your definitely a man with plenty of fight in him. None of the men on my planet had such stamina, such durability to withstand me."

Clark, using the car as an anchor to clamber to his feet, his head feeling a little light-headed from the punch, "Well, maybe you came on a little too strongly."

Maximus smirks as he gets ever closer to Clark, "Well, you didn't seem to mind earlier. That's why you've come back for more." He leans in for a kiss but Clark manages to pull himself away from it, stepping aside, "I came back so you wouldn't have killed Ollie and you would've done if I hadn't intervened…wouldn't you?" He doesn't need to ask because he already knows the answer.

The tattered-looking king spins to face him, certainty on his expression and in his voice, "I can't let him have you, you are my soul-mate."

"You don't even know who I am!" Clark retorts, now sick to death of this 'soul-mate' business.

At that rejoinder Maximus' face softens, appearing gentle and not like he'd been just seconds ago, "Ever since I was a kid, I've heard the stories of the brave and gallant men of Krypton, men worthy to stand at a king's side. When I heard the heart-rending news that your planet had been destroyed," he takes a moment, blinking away tears that dare to shed at a moment like this before continuing, "I prayed for survivors. And then I saw your beacon," his face lights up, but Clark looks away, "The beacon didn't come from me."

Maximus saunters slowly but surely around Clark until he can see his face, "It doesn't matter. I've found the Last Son of Krypton, and you're everything I've dreamed of. A man who is my equal," the king steps forward, taking Clark's hand and placing it on his hip, "When we kissed, I felt your passion. So much stronger than any other man I've ever met." He then places Clark's free hand on his other hip, "And…and I sensed that you were desperate as I was in finding a mate." Maximus' hand had travelled up Clark's clothed abdomen to his chest, right above his heart, feeling the soft beating pound against his palm, "You want me as much as I want you."

In a sad way, Maximus is right. With him, Clark wouldn't need to hold back like he did for Ollie whenever they made love. In fear that he might hurt him physically. Him and Maximus could just be and no-one would get hurt in the process but Clark's heart doesn't beat for him, it never did. It beats solely for Ollie. Always has. Since the day they first realized that they were meant for each other and this is the moment Clark's been waiting for.

"I don't want you."

"Are you sure? Because no-one on this planet will give you the love that you need, crave even. It's our destiny to be together."

Without a moment's hesitation, Clark grabs the bracelet on Maximus' wrist and says assertively, "My destiny is here with Ollie and you have no part in it," before crushing it in his palm with his super-strength.

Suddenly a bright violet light erupts around Maximus, sucking him into the teleportation portal, calling out for Clark until he disappears into thin air, back to his home planet and leaving Clark to stay at the Almeracian symbol burnt into the road.

Ollie, from where he's leant against the wall, couldn't hear most of the conversation that Clark just had with the guy, but only the gist of it. His stomach flutters with butterflies and his heart beats a thousand more times a second when he manages to hear Clark say, "My destiny is here with Ollie and you have no part in it."

It's all so confusing but he also can't deny the obvious fact; that he's still in love with Clark. Even though he caught him with another man, they must be a reasonable explanation for it. Clark wouldn't throw away everything that they'd been through these past few months for a guy who's obviously from a different planet or dimension, judging by the bright violet light that seemed to Ollie like a teleporting device.

Looking at Clark now who's looking back, Ollie can see it in his face that he wants to tell him everything that's happened tonight but with the incoming sound of the sirens approaching ever closer, Ollie knows that Clark needs to get out of here unless they want to explain to the police how he'd managed to take down a guy who can lift a car right over his head without exposing his secret.

So Ollie waves him away in the opposite direction of the police, insisting that he gets the hell out of there before all hell breaks loose.

Clark nods back before disappearing in a blur of superhuman speed, leaving Ollie alone, waiting for the police, and surrounded by death and destruction…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So? What do you think? Please R & R because I like to read what you think about this chapter as I had some difficulty trying to piece it together. Hope it's all to your liking! You're definitely going to like the next chapter which I'm going to have to up the rating to a M, it's that good! Alright, see you soon and hopefully, I can update the chapter ASAP!


	9. Chloe Confronts Tess About Her Offer!

**The Isis Foundation, Metropolis**

The next day, after he's done for the day at work, Clark decides to drop in at Chloe at her workplace, see how she and Jimmy are doing after last night's incident with Maximus.

"Chloe?" He calls out as he enters through the front door, her gentle voice emerging from the closet where all the files are stored in metal cabinets.

"Hey, be out in a sec."

Coming back out with a few files tucked in her arms, Chloe places them neatly on her desk before turning her attention to Clark, her face positively beaming, "I just talked with the doctor. I'm bringing Jimmy home in 2 hours with his heart in the right place and his hormones in check."

"So I guess you found out that Maximus kissed Jimmy." Clark suddenly realizes, putting his hands in his jean pockets and rolling on the balls of his feet.

Chloe parks herself on the front of her desk, palms back for balance, "Oh please. One look at Jimmy's blood panels and I had the whole thing figured out. I can't say that I'm _thrilled _that he got macked on by an alien god, but I gotta say Maximus knows how to rev a guy's engine."

Clark then blushes a little, giving his cheeks a nice tinge of crimson, "Speaking from experience, I can say that he didn't have a chance. Especially since he went after him while he was in a vulnerable state."

Chloe can't help but turn away, knowing exactly what Clark's talking about before facing him once again, "He seems to be really shaken up by some letter."

His blonde friend then takes this moment to stand back up, walking into the other room where the large, round table resides in the middle of the room, her bag lying in the middle of it.

"Yeah, that letter was for you." She utters as she leaves him on his own, his super-hearing catching it though as he follows her, "I read it to you sophomore year in high school when you were really sick. The only way I had enough guts to tell you how I really felt about you was when you were unconscious."

She then reaches into her bag and pulls out a pink, folded piece of paper, which is crinkled with age. Clark takes it from her, a bemused look on his face as he opens it out and starts to read it mentally.

"_I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now. Hoping that you'll come flying back to me_." Clark reads the part out loud, looking at Chloe once he's read it to find that she's looking back with her trademark smirk on her face.

"The kicker is that you did respond with just one word; Whitney. At the time I didn't know what to think, but it explained everything once we'd learned that he'd died overseas, and that you were extremely heartbroken upon hearing the news. And then you did one of the most bravest things I've ever seen you do; you came out to me. Told me everything that I needed to know, and I loved you all the more for it." Her smirk gets a little wider, and she shrugs her shoulders, "But that was a _long _time ago. I just wanted you to read it so I can finally close that chapter in my life and put it behind me."

There's a minute of silence, Clark's mind pondering about what she'd just said, images of Whitney flashing before his eyes before Chloe rouses him from it, "But don't get me wrong. I don't regret ever having had those feelings. But that's because they helped prepare me so I was ready to share my love with the perfect person…and to me that person is Jimmy."

She then snatches the letter from Clark abruptly, "So you blew it, bud," Chloe teases, showing off her beaming smile again.

Clark can't help but smile at his best friend, "You know that I just want you to be happy."

"Clark, what you and I have I will never share with anyone else," she replies with a shake of her head. "You're my BFF," she adds to lighten the mood that had surprisingly darkened throughout their conversation. The smile leaves her face and she becomes a little more serious, "Which is why, erm, when Jimmy and I get married, I was hoping that…that you'd give me away at the altar."

Clark's smile widens as he nods his head in sure agreement, "Absolutely." He then steps forward to embrace his BFF in a tight hug, putting all his love for her in it, "I'd be honoured to, Chloe."

It seems like hours but when they break away Clark's smile's still plastered on his face, "And I may have an early wedding present for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She asks enthusiastically, putting her hands on her hips in waiting.

"Since Jor-El created Brainiac, I think he can cure your infection."

Chloe's enthusiastic smile turns quickly into a crooked brow, "Maybe but I thought when the Fortress disappeared, so did your father?" By now, she's made her way around her desk and is now filing through some of the papers that are scattered on it.

"Jor-El's just a complex computer programming inside a Kryptonian crystal. The same crystal that produced the Fortress and now Tess Mercer has it."

While Clark's talking Chloe's busy thinking, remembering the conversation she had with Tess only yesterday in the Talon, "That's the computer that she wants me to hack into."

"And I think I can recreate Jor-El and the Fortress but I need the crystal back in order for me to do it. The only problem is I've already searched the _Daily Planet _and the mansion for it. Haven't found it."

Chloe packs everything she needs into her bag and slides it up her arm, onto her shoulder, "Well, maybe this time we'll use a little less brawn and little more brain."

* * *

**Luthor Mansion, Smallville**

Meanwhile, Tess' busy working out her 'kinks' with her personal trainer Sato, who's holding up his padded hands for her to kick and punch. After a few jabs she executes a swift left kick before going straight into a right kick, causing the man to double back.

He smiles at her, nodding at her improvement before going in again, speaking something in Japanese before she answers in it. Just as she's about to start again when the double doors open and in saunters Chloe, bag on shoulder, with a determined look on her face.

Tess spins around to see who her guest is before she tells her personal trainer in his native language to leave them for a minute. He bows his head, then leaves through the side entrance.

"Do you kick-box Chloe?" She asks the blonde, reaching out for her water bottle which she'd placed on the rim of the snooker table. She then takes a reasonable swig before putting it back, "I find that it helps focus my anger."

Chloe crosses her arms, "Well, I'd better sign myself up because I have a lot of it building up right now." Tess can feel that the little blonde's trying to intimidate her but, being trained by Lex Luthor himself, she's not easily thrown.

Tess cocks a brow, hands on her hips, as she replies, "Call me paranoid but I'm guessing most of it is pointing at me."

"I don't appreciate people breaking into my office when I'm not around." The blonde announces, arms still crossing, angered look still on her face.

"Door was open."

"Yeah? Do it again and I'll press charges."

Tess takes a quick look at Chloe, sensing the anger literally pouring out of her, especially her gaze, and nods her head, "You made your point," Tess utters before walking past her on her way to her desk.

"Listen," Chloe starts, spinning on her high heels to face Tess once more, "Since I'm here, why don't I take a look at that supercomputer."

The CEO turns back to face her, a grin on her face at the fact that Chloe might be accepting her offer, "I'm sorry but it appears that the little hacker bird has missed the worm."

Chloe's face crunches in confusion, "Whaddya mean?" She asks as she steps up to the desk, those arms still wrapped around her chest, "I thought you said that I was the only one capable of getting into it?"

Tess nods again, "You might be but we won't be able to know now because I don't have it." Tess then walks around the desk and sits on her chair, using the small towel she'd picked up to wipe the sweat off her face and upper chest. Afterward Tess looks up at Chloe and simply says, "It was stolen."

Chloe's super-intellectual mind can't seem to fathom the very idea as she asks, "How can that be? Who else would want it?"

"Well, I intend to find out. Make sure to keep your phone on you, Chloe. Only a handful of people knew about that _device_," accentuating the last word, "And when I find out who's taken it, I'm gonna get it back."

By now her kick-boxing trainer had returned from wherever he'd disappeared to, waiting for Tess to continue with the pads back on his hands. Tess pushes herself off her chair, ready for round two to release some of the stress and anger she's still got hanging on her shoulders about the artefact being stolen from underneath her very nose.

Chloe, with nothing more to say, turns back around and leaves the office, the sound of Tess' punches and kicks fading into the background as her high heels click down the hallway, her mind deciphering all the possible candidates who could've taken the supercomputer but ultimately coming up with nothing...


	10. Clark and Ollie Indulge In MakeUp Sex!

**Author's Note:** Just one more short chapter after this one and then this episode's finished! Yahoo! Wonder if I can do it before X-Mas? Anyway, this chapter alone is the reason why the rating's been bumped up to a M so if you don't like reading "steamy" sex scenes (you know the ones I mean, the ones that make you sweat as you read them!) then please look away but if you do then read on and hope you enjoy! Please R & R and I hopefully see you all again real soon with the final update!

**Author's Note 2:** I also want to give my condolences to Brittany Murphy's family and friends. Like everyone who heard about Brittany's passing, I was incredibly shocked and heartbroken that another of Hollywood's favourites had been taken away from us so soon, so young. I mean, she was only 32! R.I.P Brittany, we all (and certainly I) shall miss you dearly as you join others who've also been taken away from us so soon.

**

* * *

Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

After seeing Chloe at the Isis Foundation, Clark needed a lot of thinking to do. All of it to do with what happened last night. So, standing in front of the mow doors on the top floor of his barn, looking out into the horizon and enjoying the rays of the yellow Sun, Clark can't help but think that this is it. That there's never going to be a "Clark and Ollie" after this. That he's never going to be given a second chance. That he's never going to be able to ask Ollie in person for forgiveness; for throwing away the best thing he's had in a long time literally out of the window.

"You know, if you think too hard you're gonna give yourself a headache." A voice utters from somewhere behind him and Clark immediately knows who it belongs to: Oliver Queen. The voice also painfully reminds him of last night which causes a cold shiver to dance up his spine, giving him goose-bumps.

It wakes him from his thinking but it doesn't turn him away from his view of the horizon. He's too scared too. Can you believe it? He's practically invulnerable to anything, except for kryptonite and magic, and he's afraid to look Ollie, a simple human, in the eye.

"Are you going to even look at me or am I going to have to talk to the back of your head the entire conversation?"

Clark can't help but let out a small laugh, hearing Ollie laugh with him, as he builds up a little courage and gradually turns to face him. Seeing the smile on Ollie's handsome face makes Clark feel warm inside but he immediately shakes the feeling away and asks softly, "Ollie, what are doing here?"

Ollie takes a few steps closer, standing in between the sofa and the small coffee table with his hands in his back of his jeans' pockets, "To see you," he says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Why else would I be here?"

He doesn't want to mention it, let alone think it, but he knows that he's going to have to ask it, "Why? Why would you after what I'd done last night? After throwing our relationship away like it was a piece of trash."

"Because you didn't, Clark. What you did and could've done if I hadn't interrupted wasn't and wouldn't have been your fault. You were under someone else's influence. I know that because Chloe explained it all to me last night at the hospital, right after she visited Jimmy."

That reminds Clark, "Oh, right, are you okay? How's your wrist?" He asks, noting that his voice's full of concern for the blond.

Ollie raises it up for Clark to see, noticing that it obviously isn't in a sling or bandaged up, "It was pronounced broken. Well --" he says with a smile still on his face, "-- until Chloe used her powers to fix it, that is. Now it's as good as new."

Clark doesn't answer. Just shows off that impressive smile that always brightens up Ollie's day, mentally thanking Chloe for what she'd done for Ollie.

Ollie steps a little closer so he's in arms length of Clark, taking Clark's hands into his, "But she's not the only one I'm thankful for. If you hadn't have saved my ass last night, I know for a fact that I wouldn't be standing before you right now."

Clark hitches a breath, too emotional to even answer Ollie but the blond understands, still smiling back at him that's so handsome that Clark's stomach can't help but flutter. That his heart can't help but beat a little faster at those words. Ollie places a palm on Clark's cheek, feeling warm against his skin, not clammy like Clark's are at this moment while the other rests itself over Clark's beating heart, "You have a strong and powerful heart Clark, filled with undeniable love for your family and friends. You also have an indomitable will to save others which is why I know for a fact that the 'Clark' I saw last night wasn't the Clark I'd fallen in love with all those months ago. It's the reason for me being here actually."

Clark's eyebrows crease in confusion. His heart beating just a little bit faster and Ollie loves the way it beats against his palm, "You see, Clark, I'm here to ask for your forgiveness. For what I said to you after finding you in that "position". I might've meant it then but finding it all out from Chloe afterward just proved how stupid I was for not seeing right through that guy's spell on you. And I'm really sorry for the hurt and the pain I'd caused because of it and I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

Clark's breath hitches after Ollie's said his word, confused at the fact that Ollie's got it the wrong way around. Surely it's he who should be apologizing for getting into that mess in the first place and without a doubt jeopardizing their relationship, not Ollie.

"That's the last thing I'd ever want Ollie. My love for you is absolute. Which is why I want to ask you for forgiveness, for what I did last night, not the other way around." He smiles, matching that of Ollie's.

"Well, if we're both asking, why don't we both just forgive and forget. Pretend that last night never happened and we're still a seemingly normal couple. Whaddya say?" Ollie asks with a hopeful shrug of the shoulders.

Clark's smile can't get any bigger, seeming to brighten the entire loft with his perfect white, gleaming teeth, "Okay. I can live with that. Forgive and forget."

"Forgive and forget," Ollie repeats before they both lean forward with intentions of kissing the other and never letting go.

Placing a hand on the back of Clark's neck and pulling him forward, and Clark wrapping his big arms around Ollie's and pulling him forward, their lips clash together in a wave of unbelievable fervour and love for one another.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed this," Ollie manages to utter in between their feverish kissing, "Missed you so much but," he stops to clash tongues with Clark, fighting for dominance but purposefully losing to allow Clark's to roam his mouth, "Never again."

Once they stop, for the simple fact that they need to breathe, Ollie stares into Clark's dazzling green eyes, hooking him by his hem of his jeans and pulling him towards the sofa. He pushes him down upon it once they're standing in front of it, watching him bounce in its softness, before raising his hands up to the buttons on his nice, green silk shirt.

_Rather too nice to be wearing just to have it taken off_, Clark thinks as his jeans tighten when Ollie slowly, oh so very slowly, takes his time unbuttoning them. _If he doesn't hurry up, I'm gonna rip it off of him. I don't care if it cost him a lot to buy!_ Clark's mind screams at him, whilst Clark's trying to fight the urge not to rip the seemingly expensive clothing from off Ollie's body.

Finally Ollie opens out the shirt and allows it to fall down his back, crumpling on top of the coffee table, showing off the impressive muscular tone on his chest and abs. Clark sits up fully and grabs Ollie by his taut ass, licking a thick wet stripe up his abs once he's close enough. Ollie then lets out a slight moan, one that always sends a twitch to Clark's groin and making his jeans even tighter.

Subsequently Clark's hands then attack Ollie's belt, unfastening it before unbuttoning and unfastening the rest, able to see that Ollie's not wearing any underwear. Clark stares up at his lover/boyfriend, "Going commando?"

Ollie leans down and places a soft kiss on those plump, pink lips he loves so much before answering, "Thought it might _speed _up the process." He whispers, hinting his blond eyebrows along with that handsome smile.

"Good thinking," Clark states, grabbing the top of Ollie's jeans and pulling them down until they're at his ankles in which Ollie steps out of them before throwing them on the back of the sofa.

In front of Clark he can see that Ollie's arousal's already half-hard, which makes it easier for him to stimulate his sexy lover even more as he takes all of it into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside. Ollie arches his head back, hands lightly touching the skin on Clark's shoulders as his lover continues to slide his cock in and out the wet, hot cavern that is Clark's mouth. As Clark continues to suck, even deep-throating a couple of times, earning several erotic gasps from his lover, Clark's hands travel up the back of Ollie's thighs until they rest comfortably on Ollie's taut backside, squeezing it a couple of times, earning himself more pleasing moans.

"Ooh Clark, oh that feels so good," Ollie utters, looking down to see Clark taking him all the way in, and he swears it's one of the most unbelievable sights he's ever seen, and he's seen quite a few being CEO of Queen Industries and all.

Ollie's on the verge of coming; he can feel it building, his stomach tensing, his breath quickening as Clark works his hard shaft with lips, mouth, tongue and a little teeth. A few moments later Ollie lets Clark knows he's about to cum as his name leaves his kiss-swollen lips in a short cry. Clark grips Ollie's butt firmly as the white, hot liquid hits the back of his mouth and down his throat, swallowing every last drop Ollie can muster. Clark had missed his taste, the feel of him in his mouth as he slips it out, giving the head one final kiss before Ollie pulls him up and catches his lips with his own, loving the taste of himself on Clark's lips and tongue.

"Let's take this off," Ollie suggests, tugging Clark's red shirt from the hem, who gladly helps him pull it up and over his head, "You're a little overdressed for what I have in mind."

Clark smiles, white teeth on full effect, as Ollie leans forward and takes a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it until it's at its fullest. He does the same assault on the other until they're both as hard as ice. Trailing his tongue down his hard-as-steel abs, it dances in and around Clark's bellybutton before softly kissing around his groin area, just mere inches from the large tent in Clark's jeans. With one hand Ollie popped the only button, opening the jeans out and pulling down the zipper, revealing black boxers by Calvin Klein. These are new as far as Ollie's concerned. Gripping both the jeans and the boxers, Ollie pulls them down to Clark's ankles, waits for him to step out of them, and then throws them on the back of the sofa before sitting him down on it.

"Now let me show you how it's done, babe," Ollie utters, giving Clark one quick kiss on his lips before descending to Clark's groin, gripping the already hard member at its base with one hand while placing the other on one of Clark's thighs, leaning against it when he kneels down and takes it into his mouth. Head first; just licking and sucking it, tasting the eager pre-cum as it seeps from the small slit.

Clark leans back more into the softness of the sofa and this is the moment when Ollie chooses to take all of it into his mouth, just like Clark had done moments before, causing Clark to shape his lips into an 'O' and let out a throaty moan. The one no-one could make him emit except for Ollie. With both hands leaning against Clark's thighs, Ollie continues to slip Clark's hard-as-rock member in and out his mouth, just loving the feel of Clark on his lips, the taste on his tongue and the sound of Clark moaning his release, which Ollie evidently feel building up. With one last descent down to the hilt, Ollie immediately slips Clark from out of his mouth, liking the slight moan Clark gives out when he misses the wet, hot connection.

"Not yet." Ollie simply replies, his legs kneeling on either side of him, as he straddles Clark, seconds later seizing his swollen-kissed lips with his own. Ollie shifts his head more to the side so he can deepen the kiss as Clark licks Ollie's bottom lip, a sign that he wants to take over this act of pure want.

Who's Ollie to refuse a request like that? Allowing him access, Ollie all but moans as Clark's tongue clashes with his own, sucking and licking on it, letting him release all kinds of sounds. Making Clark incredibly hard, which surprises him because he thought he couldn't get any bigger.

They only stop to catch their breath, their lips literally throbbing from all the feverish kissing they've been enduring for the last 5 minutes, when Ollie presses a finger to Clark's lips and grins, "Open for me…"

Clark smiles back, gradually opening his mouth in which Ollie carefully pushes his index finger inside, moaning again when he watches Clark giving him a "finger blowjob". Once it's slick enough, he adds another and another until all three are slick with Clark's saliva. Lifting himself up onto his knees, still straddling Clark mind you, Ollie begins to tease the tight muscle between his butt cheeks with one salivated finger, moaning at the tickling feeling as it gradually loosens around it. Progressively he adds another, scissoring his tight hole which to him feels loosened and finally adds the third, as they fit inside him and all Clark can do is hold him by his hips and softly nibble at Ollie's hardened nipples.

"Are you ready, Clark?" Ollie asks in reassurance, smiling widely when Clark answers with a seductive nod, followed by a quick kiss to the rift between Ollie's muscled pecs.

Ever so slowly, Ollie spreads his cheeks with both hands and sits upon Clark's hard-as-a-rock arousal, it easily sliding home thanks to Ollie lubing himself up with Clark's saliva but still feeling slight pain before it all becomes zealous pleasure. With his palms pressing against Ollie's taut back and using his strength to hold the blonde in place, Clark starts to move slowly into the tight hole, feeling it clamp around his cock as he starts to go a little faster. Ollie's constant moaning for him to move getting the better of Clark.

Soon the sound of Clark's thighs smacking against Ollie's taut ass can be heard and as Ollie arches back, gasps of pleasure passing through his slightly-opened lips, Clark inches forward and wraps his lips around a hardened nipple. Ollie then presses a palm to the back of Clark's head, constantly gasping as his lover lathers it in saliva before giving the other one the same treatment, blowing on them in turn to maximize their hardness. Ollie smiling at the sheer fact that they couldn't possibly get any harder than they already are.

"Oh, Clark!" Ollie gasps, as Clark's arousal hits the exact muscle that causes his body to tingle with ecstasy, "Oh, I've missed this! Missed you so much!" And with that, he leans forward and captures Clark's lips, putting everything he feels about Clark, their relationship, the _passionate sex!_ into the kiss. Clark feeling the same emotions as Ollie's smiles against the blond's lips as he proceeds to lick them with his tongue.

With Ollie's skin now glistening with beads of sweat, Clark still as dry as when they started, having superhuman stamina makes it harder for him to sweat unlike normal humans, Clark points his tongue and starts licking them up, loving the taste of salt and Ollie on it. They can both feel the build-up, Clark tirelessly lifting his hips up and down to continue hitting Ollie in just that right spot, the need to explode, the sensation gone from beyond gratifying to something that's not even been named yet. It's that phenomenal!

Clark enjoys hearing Ollie's gasps of pleasure as they escape through his kiss-swollen lips, the powerful beating of Ollie's heart as it accelerates with adrenaline, the feel of it pounding against his palms as he continues to hold up Ollie. Clark knows that Ollie can't keep it in for much longer, like Clark can, and in just a few seconds it'll all be over. Clark saddens a little at the fact that their overpowering love-making's about to end but brightens up when he sees how much love is in Ollie's green eyes as he looks down upon him.

"I love you so much Ollie!" Clark replies without a gasp for breath, seeing as he doesn't tire as easily as Ollie can, as he pulls him close and gives him a soft, loving kiss that takes Ollie's breath away.

Pulling away but not too far, about a few inches, Ollie grins and pants, "I know…love you…too! Ah! I'm…not gonna…last!" He arches his head back, holding onto Clark's shoulders as he can feel that he's about to explode any second.

"Then let it all go!" Clark then fists Ollie's pumping hard arousal, quickening his need to cum and after just a few painstakingly slow strokes, Ollie erupts, streams of hot, white liquid dotting around Clark's chest and stomach.

As Ollie erupts, his tight muscles constrict around Clark's hard sex and no sooner as they do, Clark comes hard into his lover, sealing Ollie's lips with a kiss that's simply breathtaking to the both of them. After milking into Ollie with all of his worth, Clark slumps back onto the sofa, Ollie flumping onto his chest, panting as though he's just run a marathon.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Ollie turns his head so he's looking up at Clark, a satisfied smile on his face, "That…was…amazing." He then kissed one of Clark's nipples, enjoying the slight moan the Kryptonian gives out.

"That's certainly one way to forgive and forget," Clark replies, smiling back at Ollie who takes this moment to steal another kiss from Clark's swollen lips.

"And it's certainly not the last I hope."

"Never."

There's a moment of silence. Just the two of them, naked as the day they were born, holding each other in their arms, the breaths mingling with one another when Ollie breaks the silence, "I was wondering…I was going to ask you this last night anyway before…all "that" happened…" He stops for a moment remembering what he saw, heart sinking and slight tears forming in his eyes, when a comforting hand against his cheek and a soft caress of lips on his own brings him back to the present.

"Don't think about that Ollie. Remember, forgive and forget."

"Yeah," he then wipes away the small tears and continues with what he was about to say before interrupting himself, "Like I said, I was wondering, and you can totally say no if you want, I won't take offence but I've been thinking about it for quite a while now and I see no problems from my angle but…would it be possible to move in with you?"

This ultimately shocks Clark to quietness but, after what feels like ages, Clark smiles and captures Ollie's lips again in a passionate kiss that's filled with love and admiration for his blond lover.

"Does that give you the answer you want?" He smiled as Ollie enveloped him in his strong arms and literally took his breath away with an adoring kiss of his own.


	11. Tess Has Got Mail!

**Author's Note:** I know that this chapter's incredibly short but I just needed to right it to finish off the episode and move onto the next! I just like to tell you that the next story's going to be completely original, with no elements from the show. (Well, maybe just a few!) Also, in the next episode I shall be introducing a new DC superhero never before seen on Smallville as well as their supervillian nemesis for them, not forgetting Clark and Ollie, to fight! Oh, it's gonna be great! Until I post it, I guess I'll see you then! **

* * *

**

**Luthor Mansion, Smallville**

Having nothing else to do for the rest of the night, Tess' sitting at her desk, one leg hooked over the other, staring at the computer screen, looking at her recent emails. Her eyes squint when she notices a recent message, as though making sure that it's really there. It had no sender and was sent around the same time she had her little 'talk' with Chloe Sullivan about using her 'talents' on a certain crystal of unknown origin. Its subject's title's written in bold, capital letters reads: '**LOOKING FOR THIS?**'

Her heart's racing as she moves the mouse to click on it, wanting to desperately know who'd sent it but a little anxious as to what she might find once she opens it. With one click of the mouse, the file opens and the screen immediately turns to black. A second later, something emerges on-screen, out of focus but with a hint of blue. As the picture continues to focus, Tess leans forward on her chair, as though it might help her see the picture more clearly.

Once it's fully focused, Tess' mouth's agape with shock as it's a clear picture of the very same crystal that was stolen from her just hours before. A few seconds later, the following words appear in capital letters; 'YOU ARE NOT READY YET', signed with a red 'X'.

She sits back in her chair, her eyes completely focused on the picture, rubbing her bottom lip with her index finger, an inkling on who might've sent it to her floating around in her head...


End file.
